Antes de la universidad
by yukino457
Summary: Sucesos que pasan antes de Lemonade Mouth entre a la universidad. Stella en su incanzable lucha por que su voz se escuche por todos lados; Mo tratara de evitar que su padre la inscriba en una universidad que no quiere, al igual que Charlie. Wen tratara de conquistar a Olivia antes de la graduacion. Y Olivia revivira un pasado que la dejo marcada.
1. Antes de la graduacion

Nota ram~: Espero que les guste este pequeño fic de una de mis peliculas favoritas _**Lemonade Mouth**_

* * *

_**Cpitulo1: antes de la graduación**_

_**(Olivia)**_

Era el último año de preparatoria, y la banda estaba ansiosa porque al inicio del verano ariamos una gira por todo estados unidos, bueno, era lo que teníamos pensado, los últimos años habíamos pensado hacerlo, y la compañía estaba en planes para poner en marcha ese plan.

Nos preparábamos también para ir a la universidad, Stella, decía que ella estudiaría la universidad por correo para poder dedicarse de lleno a la música, como había sido su sueño toda su vida.

Mo, bueno digamos que su padre estaba buscando universidades para estudiar medicina, aunque Mo detestara ver aunque fuese un poco de sangre, su padre aun así lo hacía. El gran sueño de Mohini, era ser diseñadora, amaba diseñar, pero su padre veía eso como una pérdida de tiempo.

Algo así le pasaba también a Charlie, su madre quería que entrara a la misma universidad que su hermano, pero él quería dedicarse a los negocios, estaba empeñado en abrir una empresa con la marca de Lemonade Mouth, decía que aria todo lo posible para formar una gran franquisea con el nombre de la banda.

Wen, el era un soñador, y decía que aria lo mismo que Stella, estudiar a larga distancia, y dedicarse a la música, pero en el fondo yo sabía que la pasión de Wen eran los caballos, y no estaba nada mal, su padre le había propuesto que estudiara veterinaria y así poderle dejar el pequeño negocio de equitación que ellos poseían. Pero Wen quería dedicarse a la música.

En cuanto a mí, buscaba desesperadamente una beca universitaria para poder estudiar periodismo, mi abuelita no tenía el suficiente dinero para mandarme a la universidad, pero según la compañía el fideicomiso que tenia por la venta de los discos, y las giras que habíamos hecho en una parte de estados unidos e Inglaterra, me ayudarían para entrar, pero yo no quería.

Mi abuela era ya era una persona muy mayor, y sabia que no podríamos estar juntas para siempre, y no podríamos pagar los gastos de alguna enfermedad que pudiera ocurrir, así que decidí no tocar ese dinero para mi abuela, aunque ella y la disquera insistieran en lo contrario.

El baile de graduación seria pronto y el director **Brenigan **dijo que nosotros junto con Mudslide Crush tocaríamos en el baile, como siempre, Stella estuvo en desacuerdo con ello, pero al final no le quedo de otra que ceder.

-Scott dice que tiene algo muy lindo preparado para el baile-Mo soñaba con ese momento, mientras nos platicaba a Stella y a mí una tarde comprando atuendos nuevos para tocar ese día-¿Con quien irán ustedes?

-Pues yo con nadie, sabes que esas cosas no me gustan mucho que digamos-Stella dijo primero

-¿Y tu Olivia? ¿Iras con Wen?

¿Wen y yo en el baile de graduación? Me sorprendí al escucharla decir esas palabras

-Que…que…no no yo no yo no iré, al baile, solo, iré a tocar-Malditos nervios que me salían cuando escuchaba hablar de Wen y yo

Las dos se miraron muy extrañas, y yo me puse a buscar ropa disimuladamente según yo

* * *

**_(Wen)_**

Había pasado un año y medio desde que la banda se había formado, y nuestra graduación eraba cerca, casi a diario ensayábamos, pero un viernes, las chicas decidieron ir de compras para poder estrenar atuendos nuevos en la graduación.

-Ok, tan solo vas a ir a su casa con la escusa de que compondrán algo y la invitaras al baile…Ok-Suspiré frente al espejo del baño…Hola Olivia, tengo una melodía nueva-Fingí la voz al interpretar a Olivia-Hola Wen si claro pasa, mira abuelita, Wen está aquí-Volví a hacer mi voz normal-Hola señora como le ha ido- En eso mi hermanita abrió la puerta del baño

-Eres raro-Me dijo corriendo fuera del baño

La perseguí, hasta la cocina, ahí estaba Sídney, preparando la comida

-Aléjate monstro feo-Mi hermana me dijo

-¿Qué ocurre?-Sídney dijo algo preocupada

-Wen quiere invitar a Olivia al baile

-Eso no es cierto

-Claro que si, te escuche en el baño haciendo voces raras-Dijo y salió corriendo

-Wen enserio ¿Piensas invitar a Olivia al baile?-Sídney me pregunto

-Sí, pero no sé cómo hacerle, pensaba en decirle con la excusa de que compusiéramos una canción, pero no se

-Aww Wen eres tan dulce

-Jeje, el problema es que, tú conoces a Olivia, es muy tímida y temo que me rechace y me diga que no

-A veces las mejores amigas de una chica pueden sacar a un chico de apuros

-Explícate que no te entiendo nada

-Veras, tu quieres invitar a Olivia, pero no sabes cómo decirle, pues bien, pregúntale a Mo y a Stella que le podría gustar para que acepte ir contigo, tal vez acepte con alguna rosa, algún dulce, o que salgan por un helado, pregúntale a sus amigas, ellas conocen mejor a Olivia

-Como no lo pensé antes tienes razón, gracias Syd-Le dije abrazándola y marcando a la vez a Mo

-Si ¿dime?-Mo contesto

-Podemos hablar cuando termines, necesito pedirte un favor a ti y a Stella-Dije suplicando que Olivia no escuchara la conversación

-Sí, claro, ¿Ocurre algo malo?-Pregunto preocupada

-No, no es que les quiero pedir un favor-Dije algo nervioso lo se

-Pues ven a vernos estamos en el centro comercial-Dijo animosa Mo como siempre

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero que Olivia se entere-Dije aun más nervioso

-Oh~ entiendo, bueno, en una hora Olivia se ira, así que puedes vernos en el centro comercial

Al finalizar colgué, esperando pacientemente la hora acordada

* * *

_**(Stella)**_

-Wen vendrá a hablarnos de eso que sospechamos- Mohini me dijo en susurro mientras Olivia se probaba algo

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces lo que pensamos es verdad?-Le dije feliz por mis amigos

-Sí, viene en una hora, cuando Olivia se vaya a casa

-Entiendo, así que hay que darnos prisa

-¿De qué tanto hablan?-Olivia salió del probador sin que nos diéramos cuenta

-Oh de que yo también le quiero dar una sorpresa a Scott- Mo se las ingenio para sacarnos de un gran problema

-Genial, oigan ¿Ya casi terminamos?-Olivia pregunto un poco cansada

-Si quieren vamos por un poco de Limonada~ Stand puso una fuente de limonadas aquí en el centro comercial-Dije casi jalándolas hasta la fuente de limonadas

Una vez ahí pedí 3 limonadas, mientras Mo y Olivia veían las cosas que se habían comprado, ropa, maquillaje accesorios en fin, no llevaban más porque no teníamos más dinero. Hablábamos de cómo sería el concierto de graduación, de la música y Mo hablaba de cómo pasaría una noche romántica junto a Scott.

A veces eso me da envidia, pero a la vez siento nauseas por tanta miel que habla. Pero no me preocupaba mucho. Olivia se fue al rato, y nosotras esperamos a que Wen llegara.

-Debe estar desesperado de invitarla al baile para pedir nuestra ayuda-Le dije mientras Mo reía un rato

-Mira ahí viene Wen-dijo Mo al ver que Wen se escondía tras su gorra y unas gafas de sol

-¿Viene a hablar con nosotras o con a robar el centro comercial?-Dije a punto de reírme, y de hecho lo hice me reí en su cara justo cuando se sentó

-¿Te volviste a golpear el ojo?-Mo dijo a carcajadas

-No es gracioso vine así para que Olivia no me reconozca

-Y que ¿El cabello rojo y las pecas no te delatan?-Mo y yo reímos a manos no poder

Des pues de burlarnos a más no poder del pobre de Wen al fin hablo

-Necesito su ayuda para poder invitar a Olivia al baile de graduación

-Lo sabemos-Le dije

-¿¡QUE COMO LO SABEN?!-Wen estaba muy alterado por que descubrimos su pequeño secreto contado a voces

Todos sabíamos que a Wen le gustaba Olivia desde que eran pequeños, pero nunca jamás se atrevió a decirlo, hasta yo el primer día que los conocí vi la mirada de Wen sobre Olivia, fingiendo que no le interesaba.

-Estas muy desesperado por invitarla que viniste a nuestra ayuda-Le dije

-Díganme que hago, Syd me dijo que les pidiera consejos a ustedes las mejores amigas de Olivia, ¿qué puedo hacer para que ella acepte ir al baile?

Esa tarde preparamos algo para que Wen y Olivia fueran al baile. Ellos son mis mejores amigos, y yo en realidad los quiero ver felices.


	2. Inesperado

_**Nota r:** _Vacaciones~ actualizare mas seguido, esta historia y las demas que tengo por aqui, si decean pueden ir a revisarlas~

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Inesperado**_

_**(Charlie)**_

Ensayaba una tarde con Stella en mi garaje, ella traía un montón de cosas, vestidos, zapatos, accesorios, en fin. Al verlos pensé que me iba a hacer algo como cualquier chica, pero recordé que Stella no era como cualquiera chica. Esa tarde regresaba del centro comercial, según me había dicho, por eso traía tantos cachivaches que las chicas se ponen para salir a una fiesta.

-¿Ya invitaste a alguien?-Me pregunto, hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso, tan solo pensé en el baile, el concierto, la gira y la presión que mi madre ejercía en mi para poder entrar a la misma universidad que mi hermano.

Comenzamos a tocar sin siquiera contestarle su pregunta. Ella y yo desde hacia tiempo componíamos una canción para la gira, pero la presentaríamos el día del baile, llevábamos la mitad de la canción cuando mi hermano Tomy entro y nos interrumpió

-Que bien tocan

-Gracias Tomy por interrumpir-Stella odiaba que fuera interrumpida cuando componía, decía que la inspiración se le desaparecía

-Oye yo solo vine a decirles que la cena esta casi lista

-¿Tan tarde es?-Stella se asusto y vio en su móvil la hora-Mama pasara por mi dentro de poco

Ella me sonrió como diciéndome que estaba agradecida por la invitación a cenar pero no podía quedarse

-OK creo que aquí estoy haciendo mal tercio-Tomy dijo no sé si en tono de burla o en verdad.

Pero desde que Stella comenzó a venir a la casa todo mundo piensa que soy su novio o algo así, pero la verdad es otra, a mi me agrada otra chica, y a Stella la veo tan solo como una compañera o amiga de la banda, solo es eso.

Stella se molesto con las palabras de mi hermano y cuando se volteo él para dirigirse a la casa, le aventó un zapato de los que traía para la presentación, Tomy volteo pero no parecía molesto con tal acción, todo mundo conocía a Stella y sabían cuan temperamental era para ciertas cosas.

Esperamos en la sala a la mama de Stella viendo tv y tomando una soda

-Charlie mañana mismo hay que enseñarles la canción para el baile

-¿Mañana? Pero no esta lista

-Claro que si solo le faltan algunos acordes, pero entre todos la terminaremos

-Si pero..-En eso un coche toco su claxon fuera de la casa

-Esa es mi mama, debo irme. Señora delgado gracias por la invitación de la cena pero tengo que irme

-Descuida Stella otro día será-Dijo mi mama

Stella estaba en la puerta y en eso llego Wen, se saludaron y dijeron adiós tan pronto se vieron

-Charlie necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos a tu habitación

-Wen llegas justo a tiempo para la cena-Mama insistía en que alguien fuese a comer esta noche a la casa, y Wen fue su conejillo de indias

Y claro Wen no le dice no, jamás, a una comida menos si es gratis. Cenamos, para después irnos a mi habitación, Wen parecía en verdad nervioso por lo que me iba a decir, tanto que hasta pensé que algo malo había ocurrido

-Necesito tu ayuda, creo que tu y Scott son los únicos normales en este lugar

-¿Paso algo malo?

-No, pero necesitó ayuda para invitar a Olivia al baile de graduación, y no sé cómo, Sídney me dijo que les dijera a Stella y a Mo, y ellas me dijeron que hiciera algo súper romántico para poder invitarla a salir, pero la verdad no se me ocurre nada, ellas dijeron que le hiciera una cena muy romántica, o que hiciera un paseo muy romántico, pero no soy nada romántico, lo único que se me ha ocurrido regalarle en los últimos años fue esa gatita que Sídney me dio

-Tranquilo amigo ya pensaremos en algo para que puedas llevar a Olivia al baile

-Amigo, no solo la quiero llevar, si no que le quiero decir que salgamos, pero no salir como amigos o salir unos meses y ya, quiero que forme en realidad parte de…

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Tomy otra vez interrumpió

-¿Puedes irte? Estoy con mi amigo charlando

-Perdón, el día de hoy andas muy irritable Charlie, solo vine por el control de la consola

Dijo tomándolo y yéndose. Desde que empezó sus vacaciones de verano me ha molestado mucho de que siempre venga a interrumpir.

* * *

_** (Olivia)**_

Mi abuela llevaba toda la mañana enferma, decía que le dolía todo, y esa mañana yo no fu a la escuela por cuidarla, tenia mareos constantes, y no quería ir al doctor la muy terca, en esta situación me recordaba cuando era pequeña y no quería ir al doctor. Fui por agua a la cocina y vi unos sobres en la mesa eran las cuentas

-Abuelita yo pagare este mes las deudas-Le dije casi gritándole pero al parecer no tuve buena respuesta de su parte

Empecé a revisar las deudas una por una: luz, agua, gas, teléfono, internet, mis calificaciones, la hipoteca, carta de la oficina central del condado, el depósito del alquiler de la casa de mi madre, carta de la tía mili…esperen ¿carta de la oficina central del condado? ¿Por qué la pase por alto? El sobre estaba abierto.

"Estimada señora Derenss.

Se le comunica que a partir del mes de junio tendrá que presentarse a nuestras oficinas para verificar los papeles correspondientes de la custodia legal de la señorita Olivia Withe. Ya que apartar de la segunda mitad del mes de julio el señor Teodor Withe tendrá libertad condicional.

Debido a la muerte de la señora Ann Marie Withe la custodia legal de la señorita Olivia pasa a manos del señor Teodor. Lamentablemente con los incidentes causados por el señor se mantuvo recluso en la prisión estatal, la menor Olivia Withe paso a la custodia de la señora Marie Derenss.

Tras la liberación condicional del señor Teodor Withe se requerirá un nuevo papeleo de la custodia legal de la menor.

Necesitamos de su cooperación, ya que sin este trámite requerido la señorita Olivia Withe pasara a una custodia compartida, y en un caso mayor la menor será trasladada a una casa adoptiva hasta su mayoría de edad en el mes de Abril del siguiente año.

Le solicitamos su presencia, sin más que agregar agradecemos su atención y su cooperación señora Derenss

Atentamente la asistente del fiscal Miriam Smith"

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿MI PADRE ESTA LIBRE CONDICIONALMENTE?!

Me sorprendí por tal noticia, y entendí porque mi abuela se sentía tan enferma esa mañana. Salí a la sala para charlar con ella, y cuando le dije "abuelita se que sucede con mi padre" ella se desmayo inevitablemente


End file.
